ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroic Hawk
is an Irish-British-American animated superhero action-comedy series created by Aidan Harte, the creator of . The series is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation (via Graduate Animation Studios) and and aired on in 2008 (first season only), with the remainder of the series airing on as part of the block. Synopsis A teenage hawk is chosen to become a hero to protect the fictional town of Bridgestone, California. Characters Main *'Garfield McHawk/The Heroic Hawk' (voiced by ) - a teenage hawk who is chosen to protect the town from the villainous Mr. Bear. *'Nancy Mongoogal/Mongoose-Girl' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a teenage mongoose who is Garfield's love interest and sidekick. Allies *'Mildred McHawk/Hawkeye' (voiced by ) - a hawk who is the father of Garfield, and (unknowingly to George) was actually the original protector of Bridgestone. In addition, he didn't find out until the theatrical movie. *'Mayor Piggles' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a pig who is the mayor of Bridgestone. *'Alaska Paintlee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a cute Face Paint girl who has feelings for Garfield, despite Nancy dating him. *'Principal Wesley Dragon/The Dragon' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - a dragon who is the nicest principal in the school. As The Dragon, he was Hawkeye's sidekick and sometimes aids The Heroic Hawk and Mongoose-Girl in some missions. Antagonists *'Mr. Bear' (voiced by Ray Romano) - a corrupted billionare with extremely sinister plans to invade Bridgestone and the main antagonist. *'Eddie McPossum/The Funsucker' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a opossum who is once Garfield's friend, now a bully and hates fun. As The Funsucker, he destroys fun stuff. *'TBD' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Larry MacElephant/Joking Phant' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Chris Pratt) - TBD *'Harry Hippopratt/Blizzard '(voiced by Keith David) - a hippopotamus who is a former police officer who commonly tells people to stay away from his house. As Blizzard, he tries his best to freeze Bridgestone town as possible. Episodes List of episodes Theatrical film In 2015, it was confirmed that The Heroic Hawk will return as a theatrical film, being set 3 months after the events of the series finale. It will serves as a de facto series finale to the series. This movie will finally have a scene where Mildred finds out about Garfield's secret since Garfield found out in the series finale. Most of the cast, including Harrison Ford, reprised their roles. See The Heroic Hawk: Operation M.O.V.I.E. Trivia *Strangely, despite featuring anthromorphic animals, they don't appear to be wearing clothes similar to the Looney Tunes characters, except Garfield, Wesley, Mildred and Nancy when they transform into The Heroic Hawk, The Dragon, Hawkeye and Mongoose-Girl and other supervillains *There were rumors that the series is set in the same universe as Collin the Speedy Boy. *It is, so far, the most expensive series that Cartoon Saloon made, mainly in voice acting. Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Kids' WB Category:CW4Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Flash Animation Category:Cartoon Saloon Category:Graduate Studios